


Comédie

by animal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, straight up porn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal
Summary: Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle oppose tant de résistance. La force autour d'eux ployait avec évidence sous le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et pourtant l'air était irrespirable, ledit désir n'ayant d'égal qu'une haine aiguë qui se lisait sans peine sur le visage de l'apprenti Jedi. Nul doute était-elle furieuse de le vouloir, et plus encore de ne pouvoir s'en cacher. Le sentiment était partagé.Ils ne pourraient être libres qu'avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux, et comme en dépit de leur aversion réciproque aucun ne semblait décidé à tuer l'autre, il prendrait les devants pour une solution plus simple.





	Comédie

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle oppose tant de résistance. La force autour d'eux ployait avec évidence sous le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et pourtant l'air était irrespirable, ledit désir n'ayant d'égal qu'une haine aiguë qui se lisait sans peine sur le visage de l'apprenti Jedi. Nul doute était-elle furieuse de le vouloir, et plus encore de ne pouvoir s'en cacher. Le sentiment était partagé.

Ils ne pourraient être libres qu'avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux, et comme en dépit de leur aversion réciproque aucun ne semblait décidé à tuer l'autre, il prendrait les devants pour une solution plus simple.

Les dents serrées qu'elle lui montrait et ses regards possédés témoignaient assez de l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait de vouloir la même chose alors que le lien qu'ils partageaient les mirent une fois de plus face à face. Elle lui opposa des coups, moins pour empêcher l'inévitable que pour le luxe de lui infliger dans le processus quelques douleurs qui fusèrent dans la force comme une brûlure.

Il n'était pas idiot. Tous les deux étaient parfaitement conscients du pouvoir qu'elle avait, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter sans qu'elle ne lui laisse la marge de manœuvre nécessaire. Elle était seulement si peu en paix avec ses propres désirs -tout comme lui n'était pas en paix avec les siens- qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser la chose arriver sans manifester d'une façon ou d'une autre sa répugnance à son égard.

Avant même qu'il ne la touche l'appréhension de ce qui était sur le point de se produire l'avait laissé à bout de souffle. Il la saisit d'abord sous l'aisselle, la secouant un peu, vociférant les dents serrées: "Rend-nous service et arrête cette comédie, Jedi."

Elle avait envoyé sa main contre son visage plusieurs fois, et quand il avait eu ses deux poings fermés sur ses poignets, elle avait craché pour le spectacle, parce qu'elle le pouvait, visant bien sa sa joue rougie par les coups qu'elle venait de donner.

Les yeux fermés, il avait pris une seconde pour laisser une rage sourde l'envahir doucement, envahir comme une encre noire la force tout autour d'eux, avant de la saisir par les cheveux et de plonger sa tête sans ménagement contre le matelas. Elle avait crié de surprise, et la peur avait traversé leur lien, peut-être aussi prégnante que son excitation, tandis qu'elle cherchait à le regarder du coin de l’œil derrière elle, maintenue par les cheveux joue contre le lit, à plat ventre devant lui, pliée sur le rebord, mains s'ouvrant et se fermant frénétiquement sur les draps aux côtés de sa tête.

Et c'était là qu'il la tenait maintenant, sous lui, alors qu'il se penchait enfin pour dire tout bas à son oreille, faisant rouler ses hanches contre son cul pour bonne mesure et lui révélant au passage une érection bien lancée contre le vêtement: "Fais toutes les grimaces que tu veux; ce qui doit arriver arrivera", avant de baisser brutalement le pantalon entre eux, et de glisser sans tact sa main entre ses cuisses à elle, la maintenant toujours de tout son poids contre le lit quand elle frémit, mépris marquant toujours ses traits.

Torse tout contre son dos il l'écrasait dans le matelas, et le son grave du rire incrédule qui échappa ses lèvres la traversa, seulement accompagné d'un souffle chaud contre sa joue, avant qu'il n'explique son amusement: "Regardez qui est trempe... Tu fais beaucoup de bruit mais ta chatte dit tout autre chose. "

Elle ne put que donner un râle pour toute réponse, les doigts de son ennemi frottant sans véritable méthode le jus dans les plis au creux de ses cuisses, extirpant bien malgré elle de ses dents serrées un gémissement contraint qui le fit doucement rire à nouveau. Elle commença à faire rouler ses hanches contre lui, désespérée d'intensifier la pression, cherchant plus de contact, grognant de frustration sous le toucher délibérément retenu de ses doigts.

Il la regarda faire, amusé, et relâcha ses cheveux. Elle eut à peine le temps de relever un peu la tête avant qu'il ne mette les mains bien à plat contre son dos pour appuyer de tout son poids et qu'elle halète, manquant d'air, pendant qu'il frotta à quelques reprises la bosse de son érection contre ses lèvres enflées, son pantalon à lui toujours en place, le contact du tissu trop rêche contre sa chair mais qui tira d'elle une plainte parfaitement obscène.

Il s'arrêta après seulement quelques frictions pour se pencher à nouveau sur elle, bouche contre son oreille, haletant lui aussi quand il lui dit:

"Supplie-moi."

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration redoublant son rythme, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne tarda pas à élaborer:

"Supplie-moi de m'y mettre. Je veux t'entendre pleurer pour ma queue", et il ponctua son ordre d'un roulement de hanche qui la fit à nouveau gémir, mais elle ne dit rien, et il reprit:

" _Je t'en supplie maître, enfonce bien ta queue en moi, gave ma chatte à ras-bord_ ", et il se délecta de voir les joues de Rey s'empourprer instantanément, ses yeux devenir brillants, tandis qu'elle semblait en peine de trouver assez d'air pour articuler le moindre mot. Il ne se sentit qu'encouragé à plus de débauche et fit brutalement claquer ses hanches contre son cul, la secouant toute entière en la sommant de nouveau:

"Dis-le. _Je vous en prie, maître, baisez-moi comme la chienne que je suis_ , dis-le!"

Un petit son de la jeune femme étouffé par les draps lui inspira d'abattre sa main avec force contre une fesse, et elle cria, relevant la tête, essoufflée, des râles entrecoupant chaque mot quand elle dit enfin du bout des lèvres:

"S'il-te-plaît... baise-moi."

Il resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux, la tirant vers lui, découvrant sa gorge tandis qu'elle gémit à nouveau de la surprise et la douleur, et qu'il siffla entre ses dents, la maintenant par la taille contre le lit:

"Mieux que ça, Jedi. J'ai rien entendu. _Je t'en supplie maître_ " reprit-il plus lentement, en découpant chaque syllabe, et il pausa une seconde, savourant l'obscénité du mot à venir en prenant soin de bien l'articuler dans l'oreille de son égal dans la force:

" _Bourre-moi avec ta queue. Ruine-moi_."

Elle grogna, et déglutit, essayant au mieux de ravaler sa fierté quand elle repartit un peu plus fort:

"Bourre-moi, je t'en supplie..."

"Je t'en supplie qui ?"

Les lèvres de Rey se pincèrent, et elle souffla par le nez, à bout de patience, frustrée, criant presque en réponse: "Je t'en supplie maître !"

Il rit de son agacement en la renfonçant dans le matelas, obtenant un cri d'elle, et défit son pantalon d'une main, en commentant tout bas:

"Là, là... ne te rend pas malade, Jedi. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux."

Il fit glisser la tête de son sexe contre les plis une ou deux fois, et la sentit se raidir et retenir sa respiration d'anticipation, avant qu'elle ne relâche un son étranglé quand il entreprit de s'enfoncer avec une lenteur calculée dans sa chair, prenant son temps sans cependant interrompre l'avancée, grognant lui aussi sous la pression impossible obtenue. Elle lâcha un cri presque indigné avant d'être coupée, bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte quand il se reprit pour terminer sa route en elle, la maintenant bien en place en tenant le tissu de son haut dans sa main fermée.

" _Putain de Dieu_ " l'entendit-elle lâcher dans son dos.

Il expérimenta quelques coups mal-assurés, tirant d'elle des gémissements qu'elle chercha à étouffer dans les draps. Il se réajusta mieux, ramenant bien ses hanches à elle vers lui, et elle geignit avant de crier malgré elle quand il se mit sans plus de cérémonie à _charger_ , la pièce soudainement pleine du bruit dépravé et résonnant de leurs chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre.

Il ralentit son administration, soufflant, pestant, et elle râla, la face rouge, reconnaissante du répit, avant qu'il ne la tire à lui par les cheveux une nouvelle fois, murmurant à son oreille en souriant contre son cou: "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Jedi ?"

Elle pinça à nouveau des lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser le chevalier de Ren. Il envoya claquer ses hanches contre elle paresseusement, et elle ne put empêcher un son de plaisir traître remonter sa gorge.

" _Merci, maître. Merci pour cette queue délicieuse_ ", donna-t-il comme instruction contre son oreille.

Il claqua une fesse sans attendre de la main, et elle glapit, avant de dire tout bas en grinçant des dents:

"Merci maître pour cette queue délicieuse."

 

" _De rien_ ", lâcha-t-il, avant d'attaquer avec une violence nouvelle, secouant sans égards son corps comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée, la retenant par les bras contre lui. Elle serrait ses poings, pieds reprenant sans cesse leur appui sur le sol tandis qu'il la maintenait en place, leurs gémissements se rejoignant enfin.

Il la relâcha sur le lit, momentanément hors d'elle, puis appuya la tête de l'apprenti jedi dans le matelas d'une main, contournant de l'autre sa taille pour venir trouver son clitoris et le faire rouler sous ses doigts. Le gémissement qu'elle laissa honteusement tomber de ses lèvres s'étira interminablement tandis qu'il se glissa à nouveau en elle tout lentement, puis chargea à nouveau, sans cesser de masser avec le même zèle le bouton qu'il avait sous le bout de ses doigts.

L'orgasme qui la traversa toute entière, et qui fendit la force tout autour, l'entraîna lui aussi dans la foulée, sa queue prise dans des spasmes qui lui rendirent impossible de durer plus longtemps. Elle était odieusement molle, liquéfiée sous lui, et il se laissa tomber sur elle, l'écrasant momentanément, à bout de souffle, vidé, la sentant elle aussi reprendre sa respiration sous son ventre.

Il la saisit par la taille, la souleva, et la balança sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse s'y étendre, la rejoignant aussitôt, épuisé.

Elle regardait le plafond, visage fermé, yeux mi-clos, et il sentait dans la force un froid irradier de son corps encore chaud.

Il déglutit, amer, avant d'approcher du visage de son ennemi une main hésitante, presque tremblante, pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux collées dans la sueur de son front.

Elle le regarda un sourcil à peine relevé, mais il choisit de faire abstraction de cet air perplexe, et alla pour caresser doucement sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, une expression peinée sur son visage, comme incapable de faire face à sa tendresse, ce qui ne fit rien pour le dissuader de poursuivre, et il roula sur son côté vers elle. Le lit s'affaissa au mouvement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir penché sur elle à chercher quelque chose sur son visage, comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire, par où commencer, avant de ramener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se raidit un instant, puis se laissa fondre contre lui quand il vint doucement caresser sa langue avec la sienne, mouillant leur lèvres amoureusement, tirant délicatement son corps contre lui, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou comme pour venir trouver là réconfort à sa propre violence. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, finalement prête à se coucher dans son affection comme elle n'avait pas hésité à se complaire dans sa haine.


End file.
